The design of racing bicycles, or other special-purpose bicycles, is especially complex. Structural changes which may at first seem minor to the unskilled can provide significant improvement in bicycle performance. This improved performance can provide recognizable advantage to the bicycle rider.
The bicycle pedal is an important part of the bicycle, since it links the power of the rider to the bicycle. For effective performance, the rider's power must be efficiently transmitted to the bicycle while minimizing fatigue and strain of the rider and the anatomy of his body that is most closely associated with the transfer of power from the rider to the bicycle.
To perform well in bicycle race competition, where fast mounting and dismounting is important or in competition where effective power transfer and long-term endurance and comfort are important, an effective pedal system linking the rider to the bicycle is needed.
To effectively link the rider to the bicycle, it is desirable for the rider to transfer power to the bicycle during the entire pedal cycle or stroke. Thus, the rider should be able to transfer as much force as desired while pushing down as well as while pulling up. Accordingly, a need exists for a bicycle, and a bicycle pedal and system that is able to provide this performance. A need also exists for such a bicycle, pedal and system that: (1) is easy to use; (2) can be efficiently engaged with minimum effort by the rider, even while pedaling at a high rate of speed; (3) is fast and simple to disconnect, even while pedaling, for efficiency and safety; (4) can be effectively used as a standard type pedal if desired (such as if a rider chooses to use standard shoes without modification, for example); (5) can provide various levels or degrees of attachment of the rider's foot to the pedal; and (6) allow foot, ankle and leg swivel during the pedal stroke to reduce the strain on the ankle and knee.